Recently, image display using image information supplied from an image supply device such as a PC (Personal Computer) to a display device such as a projector via a network has become more common. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2004-133354 discloses a display device that segments an image into plural areas and displays images based on image information from plural terminals in the respective areas.
However, in the method shown in the Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2004-133354, it is necessary to establish connection with respect to each terminal, and request for transmission and request for halt of transmission with respect to each terminal. Further, generally, when making a network connection, it is necessary to establish connection using identification information of password, ESSID (Extended Service Set Identifier), and the like for ensuring security. In this case, a user should input identification information, and such connection is not practical because a lot of time and effort is taken when an indefinite number of image supply devices are connected to a display device as in a presentation or conference.
As a method for solving the problems of limitation of connection and troubles in connection, for example, a conceivable method is to establish connection by reading a two-dimensional barcode indicating each terminal or the like with a pen scanner or CCD camera like the method shown in the Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2002-351763. Further, with a combination of the method shown in the Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2004-133354 and the method shown in the Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2002-351763, a conceivable method is that each terminal takes an image of a two-dimensional barcode and connects to a display device, and the display device displays images based on image information from the respective terminals in individual areas assigned to the respective terminals within one image.
However, if the method is used, the individual areas are internally assigned by the display device and it is difficult for the user to know which terminal is assigned to which area. Further, if the method is used, it is also difficult for the user to display an image of a desired terminal in a desired area according to the status of use.